


[Podfic]  Coffee in a Cardboard Cup

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Bad luck, bad timing, and bad dates. Falling in love at a coffee shop.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by melusina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Coffee in a Cardboard Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). Log in to view. 



> For Penny's prompt, _Pete: second verse, same as the first_ at the bandom_meme fanwork gift exchange. Hope you like it!
> 
> Cover art by Ac3s, who saw my plea on Twitter and offered to make cover art, then actually MADE THE COFFEE CUP WITH PETE'S DOODLE because she's awesome.

cover art created by [Ac3s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac3s).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Coffee%20in%20a%20Cardboard%20Cup.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:36:50



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110602.zip) | **Size:** 34 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110601.zip) | **Size:** 11 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Coffee%20in%20a%20Cardboard%20Cup.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Coffee%20in%20a%20Cardboard%20Cup.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
